Gundam Wing: The EVA MS team?
by Bored Child
Summary: I got bored and I wrote something. Read at your own risk. Chapter 2: Four new pilots make it to Geofront, while Duo has to find a logical explanation for Heero as to why his gundam destroyed a base without him in it.
1. The beginning!

Hi! Uh....I kinda got bored waiting for a download and that's how this got started...dunno if anyone'll read it....I mean it's past midnight and grammar prolly sux. Just an idea which flew by my lil' brain and figured I'd put it down! ^_^Notes at bottom of chapter....In general, four girls, one new base, and a whole new side to gundam....without impacts, angels, and children by the names of Asuka, Shinji and Rei. Only NERV character is gonna be Ritsuko....for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own NERV, Geofront, Ritsuko, Tokyo-3, ANYTHING pertaining to Neon Genesis Evangelion! GAINAX and them ppls do! And I don't own Gundam Wing either! Bandai and Sotsu Agency do! DON'T SUE ME I WANNA KEEP MY CARDBOARD BOX FOR A HOUSE!! 

Chapter One: A new base---------

File report---- Avalon to operatives Azrael(1), Omega, Mithras(2), and Zephyr 

May 10th, AC 195. Tokyo. We know that the city changed and grew into not one but three different cities. Tokyo-1 is the focal point of our operation. The water level around the world was rising slowly to the point where Japan's capital had to be put on higher ground, thanks to global warming in Antarctica (Also another reason of people moving to the colonies: water level rising). The Alliance figured that that the original Tokyo, now known as Tokyo-1, would make quite a base. After Treize's plan (which can also be referred to as Operation Daybreak) took effect, Tokyo-1 (original city of Tokyo including districts Akihabara, Ikebukuro, and Shinjuku) has been taken by OZ and is being built into Tokyo Base(3). Find client outside bar in the newly built Tokyo-3 area. Will be waiting for you inside your hotel at 16:30 hours. Meet with client and await further instructions. 

--End report

****

Four girls were sitting in a bar, reading the file they received earlier that day. They were inside a beautiful hotel in the midst of Tokyo-3. One was wearing a long black jacket to her knees with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with her own waist-long black hair tied at the end with a blue ribbon. She had on underneath the jacket a blue tank top and a black skirt along with boots. She had dark skin and in contrast crystal blue eyes. 

"Azrael...Tch, what kind of nickname is that...." the girl muttered. Another sitting beside her smiled.

"It means 'angel of death'..." she stated. Azrael raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs. "How long do we wait?"

"Well...." Azrael looked at her watch. "We've got a few more minutes..." 

Azrael looked at her friend, who currently went under the name "Omega". Everyone involved decided to use a code name until further notice from their base in America. Omega had on a white turtleneck and gray pants, along with sneakers. She was Caucasian with golden eyes and long brown hair. Zephyr had brown eyes but golden hair which was long like Omega's, however the tips faded to being red. She wore a black tank top with black pants. Lastly was Mithras. Mithras had dark red hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a pair of black UFO pants and a tube top to match. The four were just getting out of high school and were also trained operatives to help the rebels in the colonies. They were sent to get information about several Alliance bases and to also help get a base built in Tokyo-3 deep underground. The base was put into work by an small organization under the name of NERV. 

"Alright so let's see....who's our client?" Zephyr grinned. "And how much are we getting paid for this?"

Omega took out of the file a small picture, handing it to Zephyr. Zephyr reeled back and made a very disgusted face. Omega grinned slightly. "If it helps any...we ARE getting quite a load. Salary's pretty good. And on top of that...We won't be seeing much of that guy, just a subordinate."

"Who's the subordinate?" Mithras asked, interested. Omega looked around while ordering a soda for herself at the bar, hoping no one would be listening in. However, as if on cue, a woman wearing a white lab jacket with a blue shirt and black skirt underneath walked in. Her short hair appeared to be bleached while she had deep green eyes. She had two men walking right behind her in black suits. 

"That would be our subordinate, the client probably won't show up with her, considering OZ would be after him after all the crap he's done. Let's go," Omega whispered to her friends. All four girls walked over to the woman, bowing.

"You four are the ones?" the woman raised an eyebrow. "You look only 17..."

"Heh, we youths shouldn't be underestimated..." Omega grinned. 

The woman nodded. "If you'll all follow me, we'll begin somewhere more private."

The four youths nodded and followed the woman into an elevator. They went to the highest floor and followed her to a hotel room.

"For tonight you all shall stay here," the woman said, unlocking the door. The four girls walked in first and nearly squealed at the size of the room. Shutting the door, the woman faced them and began introductions. "I am Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. I'm here to run the secret underground base known as the Geofront. I'm also director of NERV."  
Mithras looked at her, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you be the one who had us working for like what, 5 years on getting that base done? And using the new technology to hide it from Alliance and OZ?"

Ritsuko nodded. "Never thought we'd need it though until Operation Daybreak."

Azrael frowned, taking off her jacket and laying it on a bed. She sat down across from where Ritsuko and her two men stood. "Dr. Akagi, may I ask what it is you want with us exactly? We've gotten plenty of OZ information to colony L1 and this other scientist...Dr. J....not the most handsome client however..."   
Ritsuko smirked slightly. "Agreed that he is not, however, this was all funded by him and four other scientists as well."

"You'd make six..." Omega stated, getting another nod from Ritsuko. She crossed her arms. "And the problem would be that..."

"The base is large enough and has the work force, has defenses....even has the four gundams halfway built...However, what we ask of you....." Ritsuko paused for a moment. "You all have been trained and can fight as well as the original five pilot. You've probably already hacked them inside and out to get information about who you're helping out as well. But now...You're being asked to fight alongside them."

"And to do that those gundams are going to be built..." Azrael widened her eyes slightly. A gundam pilot? Hell, bad enough half the team gets sick on simple shuttle rides going to and from the colonies but this? 

Azrael shook her head and looked back up at Ritsuko. "None of us can pilot those things, either that or you plan on teaching us pretty damn quick..."

Ritsuko had a smile on her face. "Exactly what I planned on doing."

There was a moment of silence before anyone said the next question.

"There's only four of us," Zephyr said. "Who'll be the fifth pilot? Unless you're going to call in our fifth operative in America!"

"No," Ritsuko shook her head. "actually the fifth pilot is leaving space and heading on a rendezvous course with pilot 02(4)."

"Duo Maxwell? So you mean we're splitting up to help each pilot?" Azrael asked. Ritsuko shook her head again.

"You'll get your orders once you're capable of piloting your assigned gundams. In the meantime, I'll leave you four to think about this. I will be getting everything ready in the Geofront for you," Ritsuko took out of her purse four ID cards, placing them on a table along with a small map and a piece of paper with instructions. Ritsuko left with her two 'bodyguards' as Mithras put it and for a few minutes there was silence. Finally, Omega decided to try and lighten things up. 

"C'MON! THINK ABOUT IT! FIVE CUTE GUYS, ADVENTURE, FIVE CUTE GUYS! AND WE'RE GETTING TWICE THE SALARY THAT CHIZURU GAVE US! WE'RE IN BUSINESS!" she cried, getting laughs from her friends.

"Cute guys...please...We were wishing our client was cute and look at what we got...some old geezer who's missing a good portion of appendages and could stab someone with his beard and mustache!" Azrael cried. "Sides, if they REALLY need us then chances are we're gonna get pulled full swing into a war! I see NOTHING good coming out of this!"

"What about that fifth pilot? The one not working with us? Why not start hacking info about her open and find out who she is?" Zephyr asked. Azrael nodded.

"I'm getting my stuff outta the car. Let's get to work and get some info about these...'cute boys' and this new pilot..." Azrael said, standing up and going out the door. "In the meantime everyone else go take a look at those ID cards and stuff, might come in handy tomorrow!"

Notes: 

1: Azrael actually does mean "Angel of Death" according to the lovely dictionary...

2. Mithras according to the dictionary is a goddess. Symbolized by the sun...

3. If it ain't known...Akihabara, Ikebukuro, and Shinjuku are districts...

4. For those wondering...the pilot on rendezvous with Duo is a girl, however...no girl will be paired with him. He's safe...for now. 

I might keep going with this, just depends on how interested people are with it...And depends how bored I get. ^^;; But for those ACTUALLY INTERESTED I was thinking of a humor-filled chapter in regards to the braided boy they call Duo...Once the four children we've just met get settled in their new home...Geofront! 


	2. Geofront and Duo in trouble?

Wowies, another chapter o_O....Anyways. This one is kinda...gonna be cut in half. First part pretty much has Azrael, Omega, Zephyr and Mithras getting to Geofront and a little more information on that along with Duo! He's with Heero at a private school to blend in and lay low for a while...but suddenly...Strange things go on when Duo gets accused by Heero of destroying a base though Duo never did. DAMN STRAIGHT THOSE BOTHERING WITH THIS ARE ALL LEFT HANGING--

Disclaimer: Don't own Ritsuko, Geofront, NERV, Duo, Heero, gundams, or any other MS or anything related to these. Gainax and them own Neon Genesis. Bandai and Sotsu Agency own Gundam Wing. I, however, own Azrael, Mithras, Zephyr, and Omega. 

Chapter Two (Part One): 

Waking up in the morning was terrible for the four girls. They had to wake up at six in the morning and hadn't fallen asleep until midnight. Omega used the coffee machine in their room to make everyone coffee before leaving, but Azrael didn't bother. She didn't mind coffee but never really ate or drank anything in the morning. The four girls left the hotel and then headed over to the nearest subway in Tokyo-3 which happened to be the Sunfire Toritsu(1). Instead of riding the subway however, Omega had looked at what Ritsuko had given them. Directions to the Sunfire Toritsu and four ID cards. She looked around the subway and noticed stairs going down underground. The girls headed down the stairs and looked around. Not many people were there. Mithras looked at the edge of the floor. It was just like the Metro subway that ran through the metropolitan Washington DC area. 

"They have the space underneath to be safe from the trains in case of falling in, just like Dr. Akagi said. Just that we have to make sure we're not being watched...which is quite hard....." Mithras stated after peering over the edge for a moment. 

"It's alright. They have it covered...." Omega pointed over to where there was yellow tape and in Japanese a sign was dangling from the tape translating to "Under Construction". The tape cut off to what looked like an unfinished portion of the subway with wires dangling from an uncovered ceiling. The girls looked around, noticing the several people near them waiting for the next train, and casually waited near a pillar holding up the surface level above them. Azrael pulled out of her jacket pocket her ID for the underground base, which amazingly was not discovered by OZ yet. New technology which OZ and the Alliance were completely unaware of in Japan were funded by a new corporation which was in league with the space colonies. 

The ID did not have the real pictures of the girls, they were instead anime-styled pictures of the girls and only had their code names, along with an insignia for NERV. Azrael smirked slightly. Omega motioned for the others to follow her after a few minutes, noticing no one else around. They walked to the yellow tape and Zephyr stopped to look at the security camera above them. Omega stopped and noticed what Zephyr was looking at. 

"It can't see us. Let's go," she ordered and crossed the yellow tape over to the unfinished part of the station. "Dr. Akagi said the entrance was...uh..."

Omega scratched her head, looking around, and then looking back at the letter in her hands which Ritsuko had left them. Zephyr and Mithras peered over Mary's shoulders and skimmed the letter. 

"This way!" Zephyr grinned. "This is fun. We're exploring hidden passageways now."

Zephyr then noticed a metal wall which had a vertical slit in the center. 

"That's it!" Omega took her ID card and slid it through the slit. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing happened. "Or maybe that's not it..."

"Here let me see," Azrael took the card from Omega's hands and then flipped it around. She then slid it through the slit and the metal wall seemed to ripple. "It's an illusion. And obviously that's a scanner."

"Gee thanks I didn't know I had it the wrong way..." Omega grinned. She touched the metal wall to find that it really was an illusion. She couldn't feel it at all. At the contact of her skin touching the hologram, the wall flickered, revealing what looked like a glass elevator. Zephyr, Mithras, and Azrael followed, sliding in their own ID cards and all four girls getting into the elevator. The elevator doors slid shut and the illusion solidified, looking once again like a metal wall. 

"Kinda cramped in here! I'm a little claustrophobic too..." Mithras commented as the elevator moved down, looking through the glass elevator walls to see nothing but metal and dirt. "And it's dark..."

"We're moving underground I think, what do you expect-" Azrael was cut short when suddenly the elevator moved down into a cave. A cave that was somehow well-lit. It looked as if the sun was setting, the entire cave was tinted with various red and orange hues. At the bottom of the massive cave was a pyramid shaped building. It was a dark blue and had lights at the top. Another building was next to it and even trees were around. It was an amazing sight. 

"There's a lake!!" Zephyr pressed her face against the glass. This was the infamous Geofront which they would train to become MS pilots in? It felt like it would be forever before they would reach the base, the cave was very large and already five minutes had gone by before they had made it halfway down the cave to the base. There were more elevator cable and tubes scattered around the Geofront. 

_It looks as if there are about twenty to thirty ways to get into Geofront...._Azrael thought to herself. This was going to become quite interesting(2).

------

United States of America: California. New Edward's Private School.

Heero sat in front of his laptop. His Prussian blue eyes were concentrating on the laptop screen in front of his face. The only sounds in his dorm room were those of his fingers hitting the keyboard at an alarming rate. He was upset. A base that he had been keeping an eye on had been completely destroyed. It was taking a lot of time to get into OZ's files and find anything about the cause. Heero stopped hacking as a file suddenly came up with a picture. Straining his eyes, Heero looked at the picture for several minutes before reaching a conclusion. Then, he heard the door open. A braided baka was walking in and falling onto one of the beds. Heero swiveled the chair around, facing Duo, arms crossed. Duo didn't even realize Heero had been looking at him until two minutes later. 

"Man that club was so much fun! Heero, you need to stop sitting around here and chill for just at day at least! Uh...Heero? What's up?" Duo stopped babbling and looked at Heero.

"Why did you do it," Heero's eyes were fixed into a slight glare. "You say you're going out to go clubbing with some friend and coincidentally enough, once you're gone, Deathscythe makes all Hell break loose at the San Jose Base."

Duo's eyes bulged. He would admit that he did take only one shot at the club the entire time he was there. He certainly didn't do any drugs. Last he remembered he DID go clubbing with his new friend, Jessica. They danced and met some other peers to chill with. So he obviously couldn't recall during that whole time taking his own mobile suit and rampaging through a base which Heero was keeping an eye on.

"Heero, Deathscythe is sitting right where I hid it ok? I didn't blow up a base. Whatever gave you that idea?" Duo sat up and for a response, Heero slid the chair out of the way and motioned for Duo to look at his laptop. Duo leaned slightly over to glance at the laptop's screen. Heero had hacked an OZ file open of a gundam amidst a large blaze of fire. It was dark and static in the image lessened the quality, but it definitely was Deathscythe. Duo recognized the shape anywhere.

"So if you weren't the one who did THAT then who did?" Heero raised an eyebrow slightly. 

"Uh oh....C'mon Heero I know we've only been here for like two weeks, but trust me. That was not done by me. I'll go check on my gundam though and see if maybe someone decided to take Shinigami's vehicle for a spin," Duo said as he ran to the door. Heero watched Duo leave and then looked back at his laptop. He closed it and then grabbed a blue jacket, zipping it up. He opened a drawer under the desk his laptop rested on and took his gun as well. It was time to follow Duo and check things out for himself. Duo was already getting in the way of Heero's mission, and if Duo was up to anything, he was going to stop him.

END OF CHAPTER.....bwahahaha. This is such a fun way to eliminate boredom. For those who are actually interested and reading this....next part is gonna get interesting....Duo had better figure things out before Heero starts to find him a danger to the mission. Dun dun dun...

Notes: 

1. Apparently my Japanese translator program says that "toritsu" is the word for metro.

2. Elevators are being used. And since Geofront isn't using the Evangelions this time...it'll be interesting to see how the MS for the four girls will be able to get their MS out of the base once they're ready to leave.

Well, once I get bored I'll add some more for those mildly interested. 


End file.
